


Corrupted? Enlightened? Who Can Tell The Difference?

by Paradoxal_Occurance



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: AU, Corrupted Mycelium Resistance, Gen, Hermit Environmental Protection Agency, Mycelium Corruption, Mycelium Resistance, hep - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxal_Occurance/pseuds/Paradoxal_Occurance
Summary: If the Hermits had known, they never would’ve chosen the mushroom island for their Shopping District. But it’s too late now, the only thing to do was deal with the consequences.Maybe Scar was right. There’s a reason why nothing spawns on mushroom islands.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Corrupted? Enlightened? Who Can Tell The Difference?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve only watched season 7, and I haven’t watched all the Hermits so sorry for any inaccuracies or inconsistencies. Any constructive criticism is welcome!

Grian stared at the mushroom sitting atop the mycelium, his head laying in his hands on the table. It was a cute little thing. Interesting too. Somehow, that little red, white spotted mushroom had managed to hold his attention for hours. A near impossible feat, considering he’d been sitting and staring at the mushroom for most of that time.  
Grian wasn’t honestly sure how this happened. He had been working on the Mycelium Resistance Headquarters beneath his barge, and had sat down for a quick break. Then, his eyes had fallen to the mushroom he had placed in the center of the table, and after that… nothing. Actually, now that he thought about it, Grian found he couldn’t recall anything from after he sat down.  
He blinked, trying to remember something, anything, but found nothing but a blank space.  
A strange feeling began to set into Grian’s stomach, almost like nausea mixed with a bad cramp. Figuring he just needed a bit of fresh air and a stretch, he decided to head out of the base and up for a fly with his elytra.  
Only, there was a problem. As he went to stand, Grian found that some sort of strange, cocoon-like substance had encased his legs. That was odd. Pulling out his axe, Grian chopped at the substance. It didn’t work. Beginning to worry, he put the axe back into his inventory and brought out his pickaxe.  
For at least twenty minutes, Grian chopped at the cocoon trapping his legs. And after that time, he was in the same predicament. The cocoon had grown back faster than he could chop it, and with each cut it grew back more than it had originally. Instead of only going to his knees, the substance had made its way up to his waist.  
And there was another problem. Grian had now lost all feeling in his legs, it was as if the cocoon had somehow turned them numb so it wouldn’t lose its prey. That was probably it, as Grian was certain that even if he did somehow manage to escape, he wouldn’t get very far.  
The substance grew, moving its way up to his chest, and Grian began to panic. How was he going to get out of this mess? No one was going to hear him yell, and his communicator was now covered by the substance and impossible to get at.  
As Grian weighed his options, he took a closer notice of the stuff trapping him. It was a strange substance, like a combination of string and slime, with way too much slime added in. It was a dark greyish-purple, almost identical to the mycelium growing around him.  
And then it dawned on him. “The mycelium…” he mumbled, finally realizing where it was coming from. “But how is this possible?” Grian wondered aloud and the substance grew once more. It was now at his shoulders, in a few minutes he wouldn’t be able to move his arms at all.  
“Heh, maybe Scar was right about getting rid of the mycelium.” He chuckled.  
It encased his arms now, and was wrapped halfway around his head. Grian thought about crying for help, but the fog in his mind that caused him to stare at that stupid mushroom for hours was back, and he could barely stay awake and aware, let alone act on any thoughts or impulses.  
The cocoon encased him, and Grian could feel himself fading away as the ground consumed him.


End file.
